The Mating Game
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Demons collide as fathers connive. Sorry but there is a better summary inside. Believe me. finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. To bad though, every moment would be filled with lemony goodness.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemons.**

**Siri: Man I completely forgot about this story.**

**Dark: You forgot?**

**Destiny: What is this story about anyway?**

**Siri: Yes I forgot I think I wrote it 1 or 2 years ago. And I'm not going to tell you it'll be a surprise.**

**Dark+Destiny: Surprise? (Look at each other and gulp)**

**Siri: (Looking innocent) What?**

**Dark: Don't what us. **

**Destiny: You know as well as I that surprises are never good with you.**

**Siri: (smiling mischievously) Then you won't like that I have another surprise.**

**Dark and Destiny looking downright scared.**

**Summery: InuYasha's father has decided that he will mate another half demon, one he's never even met. His name is Yoh and he's just as mad about these arraingements as InuYasha. Can they figure away out of this mating fiasco before the get mated together and lose the chance of finding their true mates?**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

**Scroll 1**

**What the Hell's Going On?!**

The sky was alive to day with dancing sunlight, a playful wind, and birds singing. The land was peaceful as the farmers tended their crops and priests did what ever priests did in the temples. The children played and laughed in the street as their mothers sat near by doing laundry and talking to each. It was a beautiful perfect day. One for picnics and lovers to come together and rejoice. That is it was until and earth shattering shout was heard from the direction of the nearby lords castle.

The reason, one half-demon prince named InuYasha. You could tell what ever he had talked about with his father had not made him happy as he exited the room. The young prince might have been only half demon but he had a temper that could rival a full one. As the servants well knew since they scurried out of his way. All wondering what could have angered the incensed demon.

_**Flashback**_

"_**What?!" yelled InuYasha**_

"_**Calm down, Inu." The tall white haired golden eyed demon said. "There's no need for you to get angry."**_

"_**No reason!" growled the prince. "You just told me I'm going to be mated to some one I've never even fucking met."**_

"_**InuYasha! Watch your tongue!" Inu-no-Taisho said as he looked sharply at his youngest. For being half demon InuYasha was pretty strong and knew how to take care of himself. He had snowy white hair with two puppy dog ears on top of his head. The hanyou had his fathers golden eyes but his mother's quick temper. He could usually be seen wearing the fire rat haori due to it being comfortable and durable.**_

"_**Besides this is not and open discussion. You will due as you are told." He slammed his fist on the desk in anger making it crack in two.**_

"_**Fine" InuYasha snorted and stormed out of the room. His puppy dog ears flat against his head.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Listening to his sons retreating anger filled footsteps. Taisho took out a scroll and wrote something down on it before rolling it up and striding to the window. On the ledge was a white demon bird with clear blue eyes and long tail feathers. Tying the scroll to its leg the Inu lord let the bird go and watched it fly away.

"And so it begins." He said to himself.

"What begins?" a deep yet soft voice behind him said.

Turning around Taisho saw his oldest son, Sesshomaru, staring at him. Sesshomaru had silver white hair, some of which was tucked behind an elfin ear, and golden eyes like his father. He had a purple magenta-ish stripe over each eyelid and on each cheek, as well as his arms. In the center of his forehead was a blue crescent moon. The only thing he inherited from his mother was what could be described as an elegant build and pale porcelain skin.

"Nothing that concerns you." Taisho chuckled, Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Did you need me for something son?"

"A small entourage of Inu demons has been spotted two days travel from here. I assume this is your old friend?" he asked.

"Most likely." Taisho replied not elaborating.

Sesshomaru stared at his father warily. He could just tell his father was up to something and that it somehow included him. "Father, what ever you have planned. I suggest you leave me out of it."

Taisho watched his oldest leave. _Oh, but I can't do that my son. You are one of the key components for this to work._

Inu Lord Shadow sat watching his best friend's only son, Yoh. Shadow had to admit that his friend Dark hadn't done to bad in picking a mate even if said mate was human. No disrespect to his now deceased friend, he couldn't understand how he could love a human. Their lives are to short and they could break easily. Which was the reason Dark wasn't around still today and raising his own son instead of Shadow.

Shadow looked Yoh over. God he looked so much like his father with his lanky but muscled build and the midnight black silk like hair and the star in the middle of his forehead. The black dog ears on top of Yoh's head did not detract from his looks instead gave him a cute appearance that had females swooning at his feet. The only thing he had inherited form his human mother was his deep violet eyes. Which were glaring at him right now.

"Not that I don't appreciate this Father but do I really have to?" Yoh asked.

"Yes you do." He sighed. "I and Taisho decided that it would be to our benefits if our lands became allies in not just writing."

"But I'm your adopted son wouldn't Renji be a better choice to mate with then me?" the young one pleaded.

Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this Yoh. Despite the fact that it would be beneficial to have a mating between our families we can't use our oldest because they will take our place someday as lord to our lands. We want to be close allies but do not want our lands to merge together."

Yoh got up and left the carriage mumbling something under his breath. After he left another dog demon entered, this one full blooded. He had gleaming silver hair just like Shadow but his eyes were a smoky grayish white with some flecks of silver where as his father had penetratingly dark as night black eyes. This demon had a blood red tear drop shape in the center of his forehead and matching blood red stripes on his cheeks and arms. His skin was a dark golden color but his fathers was a transluctant white that glowed some what in the dark, which made people think he was some type of spirit.

Shadow stared at his son as he took the white demon bird that was handed to him, it always surprised him how much Renji looked like his mother but still managed to keep a masculine look about him. He shook himself from his thoughts and turned his attention to the scroll he had taken from the demon bird's leg. He quickly scanned it and smiled to himself giving a little chuckle before putting the scroll away someplace safe.

Renji watched as his father smiled evilly. He narrowed his silver flecked eyes at his father that he knew was up to no good and it most likely had involved him, like all his fathers plans seemed to. Hopefully he leaves Yoh out of whatever his evil intentions were.

Two Days Later.

Lord Taisho and his two sons, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, waited in the courtyard as Lord Shadow's carriage pulled up. His son watched as an Inu demon with gleaming silver hair and pitch black eyes stepped out. The demon was wearing a simple blue yukata with a sword attached to his left side. Their father smiled.

"Welcome old friend. It is good to see you again." Taisho said as he hugged the demon.

"It is good to see you too." Shadow turned toward the two half-brothers. "These must be your sons."

"Yes, this is my oldest Sesshomaru and my youngest, InuYasha." Taisho answered as Shadow smiled knowingly.

"Why don't I introduce you to my sons? This is Renji, my eldest, and my adopted youngest, Yoh." He pointed to each in turn and then introduced them to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Come forward Yoh and greet your future mate, InuYasha."

Yoh and InuYasha stepped forward, eyeing each. Unnoticed by the two, Sesshomaru and Renji stiffened. Both thinking the same thing:

_Yasha/Yoh is going to be mated?!_

* * *

**Siri: Done with the first chapter hope you like it. As I said I wrote this some time a go.**

**Dark: What I want to know is when this insanity is going to stop?**

**Siri: Hmmm. I dun' no**

**Destiny: Leave her be Dark. At least she's not out torturing some poor soul.**

**Siri: I have you to do that to. But if I get to bored then I'll most likely go blow some thing up. May be I'll go blow something up right now.**

**Dark and Destiny sweat drop.**

**Siri: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha because lets face it I'm a rabid yaoi fangirl and you know what that means.**

**Warning:Rated fr lemons and language.**

**Siri: Okay I'm really sorry about not updat_ing for a bit._**

**Dark:She had to do an ethnography report.**

**Destiny: Not to mention she's gotten hooked on Rappelz**

**Myliciuos: Oh. Whats that?**

**Dark + Destiny: Gah who the hell are you?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Making Plans**

InuYasha led Yoh down a dead end hallway. The floor was made of white marble and had Gothic pillars of black marble. The walls were varying shades of white due to the torches placed intermediate along the wall. The decorations consisted of paintings with forest scenes. In them were creatures some of which Yoh had never seen before. He was examining one of a coal black dog coming out of a dark cave, it had three heads. Two of which seemed to be spouting flames, the one on the right spouting green flames and the one on the left blue. The middle head had blood dripping down its muzzle and something in its mouth.

Yoh didn't that InuYasha had stopped and ran into him. Rubbing his nose he muttered "Sorry." He then noticed that they had come to the end of the hallway. The back wall was made of obsidian and contrasting to that was the immense ivory image of a fully formed dog demon. The snout of the demon was forever set into a snarl and the blood ruby eyes seemed o stare into ones soul, judging and condemning it.

"Not that this isn't an impressive thing but why are we at a dad end?"Yoh looked at the light hanyou questioningly.

He smirked "We're not." He stepped before the image of the demon dog. The blood ruby eyes glowed for a bit before the vertical line appeared in the middle of the wall and opened revealing a room beyond. "It's my bedroom."

Yoh stepped into the room and the doors closed behind him. The room was fairly large with dark red walls and a black marble floor, the Gothic pillars this time were white. There was an immense fireplace and over the mantle was the only decoration. It was of another fully formed dog demon. It had moonlight white hair that was being blown by the wind and was silhouetted by the full moon behind him. The dog seemed to be staring straight at you.

"Nice painting." Yoh said.

InuYasha glanced at it before sitting himself on the dark cherry wood bed with red silk sheets. One foot dangling the other pulled up into his groin, his arms were put into the sleeves of his haori (A/N: I have no clue if thats the right word for it.) "It's just my dad but apparently he can get bigger than that." InuYasha shrugged his red clad shoulders like it was no big deal.

The dark hanyou stared at him for a bit before making a running start and jumping onto the bed. While he landed on his stomach InuYasha landed on his ass on the floor. He go up from the floor and glared at the laughing hanyou . "You will pay for your insolence." He snarled before jumping on the incapacitated Yoh.

Yoh screamed and laughed harder as InuYasha began to tickle him mercilessly "St...Stop...No ... fair..." He panted out between fits of laughter.

Inuyasha snorted "When is anything ever fair?" but he stopped his tickle torture non the less. Yoh sat up glaring playfully at the white hanyou.

"speaking of not being fair. Why do you think they are doing this?" They being there dads.

"Who knows." InuYasha flopped backwards onto the bed. "maybe its for the reason they said."

"If it is than thats bogus." Yoh sighed as he laid down beside InuYasha.

"Hey, why don't you want to be mated?" He turned his amber eyes on Yoh.

"I don't know. I guess it's just that this doesn't feel right to me. Like there is someone else I'm meant to be with." Looked away embarrassed that he would say something so girly.

InuYasha looked back at the ceiling "Your right but what are we going to do about it. The only way to stop this is most likely one of us dying."

Yoh stared at InuYasha before smiling evilly at him. InuYasha saw the look "I don't like that look. What are you planing?"

InuYasha and Yoh glared t each other from across the training area. Looking to all who were present that they wanted to kill each other.

Yoh ran forward first Lets see if you fight like a girl since you look like one." he snarled. Getting ready to claw his opponent.

InuYasha blocked the attack and snorted "Weren't you ever told not to judge a book by it's cover." He pivoted on his right foot, lifted his left and kicked Yoh in the head.

"At least you're strong but not as strong as me." He smirked as he feinted another punch instead sending a kick to the light hanyous stomach. He slid back from the impact.

"You call that a kick. I felt harder kicks than that from humans." InuYasha ran forward not letting up n the attacks. All Yoh can do is dodge and block most of the attacks. He was soon covered in shallow scratch marks.

"Thats because your only strong enough to fight humans. Lets face it what demon in their right mind would fight a weakling like you." Yoh grabbed InuYasha's wrist when he aimed a punch at his face and brought the hanyou over his shoulder.

InuYasha quickly got back up but he was now the one on defense and soon he too was covered in shallow wounds. Jumping backwards a bit he stood panting and glaring at the other. Suddenly without warning they charged each other.

"Iron Reaver Soul Cleaver!" InuYasha yelled as the claws on his left hand glowed white.

"Blood Bane!" The claws on Yoh's right hand glowed a sickeningly blood red.

The attacks met and an explosion ensued. When the dust settled both hanyous were out and bleeding heavily. The soldiers ran and grabbed the hanyous brining them inside and called for the healers.

* * *

**Siri: you remember Myliciuos right? I invited her here.**

**Myliciuos: anyone going to answer my question?**

**Destiny: Rappelz is an MMORPG that Siri plays.**

**Myliciuos:so what's your characters name?**

**Siri: I have two. One's a cleric her names KyuubiNoKitsune.**

**Myliciuos: Isn't that kinda ironic?**

**Dark: I'll say.**

**Siri: And the other ones name is MortalFaye, shes a rogue right now.**

**Myliciuos: Okay. Now whats your fav spot?**

**Destiny: You can usually find her on the Pantera server which is the PVP one**

**Myliciuos: Review while I check this out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. If I did Selma and Inuyasha would be fighting in a whole other way.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemony goodness.**

**Siri: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Dark:She's just a lazy ass is all.**

**Destiny: Not to mention shes rewriting the whole story and its taking definite turn from the original.**

**Siri:Hmm. Thats true. Hey Destiny you wanna ask or let me do it?**

**Destiny: I'll do it. She needs a beta people. They can be an ok speller but they definitely should not be afraid of voicing their own opinions or if something should go a different way instead of they way shes written it.**

**Myliciuos: And lets not forget that if they have an idea for something to just voice.**

**Dark: Dumb-ass. Thats the same thing as voicing their own opinions.**

**Myliciuos: Don't call me dumb-ass! (Starts hitting Dark)**

**Siri:OK. On with the chapter.**

_Thoughts_

_**inner youki**_

When they first met

Sesshomaru paced around his room. To say that he was angry at the turn of events would have been an understatement. He was beyond angry, beyond any rational or coherent thought. His only thoughts were of killing the one called Yoh. And if you cared or dared to look closer you would see his eyes flashing from a vibrant red back to golden amber as he barely restrained his youki.

_That little half-breed isn't even worthy to look at MY Yasha let alone be his mate. InuYasha is rightfully mine! MINE! _At that last possessive thought Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. _My Yasha? Since when have I ever considered him to be mine. And since when have I ever cared what happens to him?_

_**You've always cared for the young pup you just never wanted to admit it to yourself.**_

_Oh, and what gives you that idea?_ Sesshomaru raises a mental eyebrow at his inner youki

_**Why else would you call him Yasha, watch over him secretly during the nights of the new moon, or punished anyone who would hurt him when you were younger? Before he learned how to fight and defend himself.**_The youki with in him chuckled.

_Hmph. Half-breed he might be, he is still family. Therefore it's my responsibility. Maybe these thoughts are your doing after all you do have a soft spot for InuYasha as soon as you set eyes on him. I am right, am I not? _Sesshomaru jabbed at his youki. _Or have you forgotten?_

_**No I've not forgotten.**_

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru was walking down one of the lesser used paths of the forest near his fathers manner. When the sound of running feet caught his attention. Whoever was running was downwind of the young lord but was quickly headed in his direction.

_Feh. Probably some human running from one of the lowly demons that live in the forest._

_**Lets see who it is. It might be a pretty human woman. If we save her she will have undying gratitude for us and maybe let us bed her. Cause you need a good lay.**_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. When it came to mating his youki didn't care who he bedded, be they human or demon, or male or female. He just cared about how good it was. If course Sesshomaru did, so it wasn't very often that his inner youki got what it wanted. Since Sesshomaru only laid with female demons and even then it was very rare for it to happen. Simply because he wasn't interested period.

Sesshomaru just jumped onto a tree branch and waited for the runner to come in to sight. He wasn't planning on interfering, he was just bored and really didn't want to return to meet his fathers human mate and the half-breed whelp she had bred.

Soon the bushes to the left rustled and out jumped what looked to be a human child around five or six years old. The kid ran forward a few steps before tripping on some unseen object. It was then the Sesshomaru noticed that the kid wasn't human at all but a hanyou. The hanyou had moonlight silver white hair with two white triangular puppy dog ears nestled in it. When the boy picked his head up and blink the dirt out of his eyes, it was noticed that he had amber eyes.

_This must be InuYasha, the whelp birthed by that human woman._

_**Oh-oh, hes adorable. Look at those ears they are so cute. I wanna touch them, they seem soft. Come on just one touch of those ears. Just one little touch won't hurt.**_

Sesshomaru was just about to tell his youki what he thought when two not low level but mid-level demons burst from the undergrowth. One was a humanoid looking lizard demon the other some type of snake demon.

"Your to pay for words you stupid brat." the lizard demon hissed.

The boy stood up quickly and glared at the two demons. "The names InuYasha or is that two hard for your tiny minds to remember."

_**What the hell is that kid crazy those two could easily kill him, yet he's standing there glaring at the fuckers as if its nothing!**_

_Indeed. He should be running for his life right now and yet hes not. It's like he's accepted what is going to happen to him._

The two demons growled furiously and tensed their muscles getting ready to lunge at half-breed who would dare insult them.

_**N**__**o! Get down there we have to protect him!**_

_Why should?_

_**You fucking kidding me he's your brother for Kami's sake.**_

_Half-brother_. Still, Sesshomaru sighed and leaped off the branch in front of the red clad boy, blocking him from the two other demons. "Leave him be." Sesshomaru ordered. Frankly he was just doing this so he wouldn't have to listen to his youki's incessant whining.

"Why, sssssshould we?" the snake demon hissed in annoyance that another much stronger demon had shown up to claim their prize.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just stood there regally and glared coldly at them. The demons flinched but didn't back down, instead they circled the two inu demons. The snake to the left and the lizard to the right. When they were across from each other the lunged, claws and fangs at the ready. There was cracking sound and both bodies fell to the ground into two sizzling pieces. Sesshomaru stood with one of his hands raised a poison whip comeing from one of his claws. He turned around to check on the hanyou, though he highly doubled the boy was. But he stood corrected the kid was still there and staring at him in awe.

"That was awsome!" InuYasha whispered more to himself then to anyone.

Sesshomaru felt a twitch at the side of his mouth trying not to smile.

_**Awww. He's so cute!And he knows how to inflate a guys ego!**_

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head and picked the child up, going to take him home. After all if he just left the child there his father would seriously punish him for doing so. It was later learned that the two demons had attacked the caravan with Izaiyo and Inuyasha, slaughtering all their guards. To protect his mother InuYasha had insulted the demons before kicking on in the groin and swiping at the other, even if it didn't puncture the hard scales of the snake, and ran off still taunting the demons.Needless to say the two demons who's pride had been stepped on, took off after the kid

**End Flashback**

_**Kami, I still can't believe he did that.**_ His inner youki chuckled.

_Yes, even then he had a lot of spunk, to put it frankly, for someone so young. At least to demon standards._

_**Ha ha. Thats true it was always so fun to watch when he was dishing out revenge on the demon kids that tormented him. Now those were some harsh lessons learned. And you took care of the ones he couldn't get back at because they were to stronger or it could have been proven that he did those things.**_

Before Sesshomaru could reply he felt a rise in youki power, followed by the sound of an explosion coming from the training grounds. Frowning slightly he left his room to investigate.

**Siri: Alright this chapters done.Thankfully.**

**Myliciuos: Finally! Let me read it now.**

**Myliciuos snatches it away to read.**

**Destiny: Hey I wanna read it too!**

**She looks over Myliciuos's shoulder.**

**Dark has his head in his hands: What is this world coming too?**

**Siri: Aww. Poor Dark. Anyway enough about him. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Dark: Your heartless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chara's of InuYasha. Sigh.**

**Warning: Rated for gore, language, and lemons in later chapters.**

**Siri: Hope everyone likes Renji and Yoh's first meeting.**

**Myliciuos: Yeah, it's different from Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's**

**Dark: Who cares?**

**Destiny: Most likely the readers.**

**Dark: Does it look like I care about the readers.**

**Everyone else: sigh.**

_**Youki**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

When they first met.

Renji was in no way a better disposition than Sesshomaru. Just like Sesshomaru's his smoky grayish white eyes were flashing a dangerous violent red as his youki raged to be free. He gripped the silken sheets of the bed he was laying on as his youki tried to take him over again, calling for blood with a vengeance.

_**Let me the fuck out! I swear I'll tear that mother fuckers throat out and bath in his blood!**_

_As good as that sounds, we can not do that. Think about it dad would be in unfavorable position with one of the most powerful demon lord around._

_**Screw fucking politics! No but no one will touch MY Yoh!**_

_Not even us?_

_**We are entirely different story after all he is are intended or he will be once we get rid of that bastard of a mutt.**_

_Sigh._

_**What?! Got a problem with my plans on slowly killing that mutt.?!**_

_No. I completely agree with you. I'm just wondering when you became so obsessed with Yoh. It's not like you liked him when we first met him._

**Flashback**

A younger Renji was passing in front of a large ornate window, every once and a while stopping to look worriedly out of it. The sun was starting to set bathing the land with vibrant reds, oranges, and golds. That morning his father had left in a hurry after his father had met with a rather harried messenger.

It appeared that his best friends castle was under siege by his neighboring human lord. The human feudal lord a caught a glimpse of the inu lords mate and had instantly wanted her for himself. So after hiring demon slayers to teach the soldiers in his army how to fight demons he attacked. No normally this wouldn't have been a problem but at the same time of the humans attack the mountain dragons and their leader Yusaburu decided to attack as well.

Dark was hard pressed and needed help. Shadow took off immediately to help his friend.

_**What are you so worried about? Our father is a powerful demon lord. He wouldn't let some puny humans and some overgrown lizards kill him. It's not honorable.**_

Renji continued to pace in front of the window ignoring his youki. Stopping for the umpteenth time he noticed the front gates were being opened and his father walked through them with someone in tow. Renji went to the doors and awaited his father to enter. When he did Renji nearly gasped at the sight.

His father was hagered and had a mournful look in his eyes. Before Renji could voice his question his father explained what had happened. He made it to Darks castle but was to late to stop the humans from entering. They had already broken through the gates and were storming the place with the help of the dragons. Shadow, killing some of the invaders human and dragon alike, ran to the main hall just in time to see Darks mate killed.

She had seen the human lord firing a purifying arrow at Dark while he was busy with Yusaburu. To protect him she herself jumped in front of the arrow, taking it to the heart. Dark whirled around at the scent of his mates blood and lost it once he saw what had happened. He allowed his youki to take over and with a savage howl he tore the human lord to pieces. Still in his rage he attacked Yusaburu his anger at the loss of his mate getting the better of him. He made a mistake and it cost him his life.

After that Shadow killed Yusaburu and appointed a new lord since no one would accept the deceased lords son as the lord.

Renji raised an eyebrow at that. _If they didn't accept his son what did father do with the kid._

"I brought him with me to raise. It's what Dark would have wanted." Shadow said as he brought a hanyou out from behind his back.

The little guy had midnight black hair and a star in the middle of his pale forehead. He had two black puppy dog ears on top of his head and deep violet eyes. His face was pale, the trench of shock and fear coming off him was strong.

_**Snort. A weakling. Why don't we kill it and make it look like an accident.**_

_No. My father highly respected Dark, we will not sadden him further by killing his friends only child._

_**Suite yourself but beware when ever I take over. **_

Renji could just see the evil smirk on his youki's face. Ignoring it yet again he knelt so he was at eye level with the young half-demon. "My name is Renji.. Whats your's?"

"Yoh. My name is Yoh." He said quietly. He flinched when away when Renji extended him his hand. He looked questioningly at his father. One look from him and Renji knew that this small child had witnessed his parents death first hand.

He looked back at the boy and smiled at him gently letting warmth appear into his eyes. The child looked at him for a minute before warily taking his hand. "Let me show you to your new room." Yoh nodded and kept pace with him.

On the way to the newly prepared bedroom for the pup Renji noticed that Yoh's eyes were moist with unshed tears and he could tell that Yoh had yet to shed any tears.

_**Heh. Maybe he isn't such a weakling after all. He witnessed his parents death and yet hasn't cried yet. **_

Renji mentally rolled his eyes at his youki. They stopped before a door that was carved with the image of a forest with wild dogs weaving through the trees. "This will be your room, if you need anything just ask." Renji left it at that and left the little hanyou.

**End Flashback**

_**Week after that the tenacious little guy was going to being teased about his dead parents and was about to be beat up. You were going to intervene but Yoh was able to defend himself. Afterwards he went to his room.**_

_Yeah. I remember he was trying so hard not to cry. But I told him it was alright too. Boy did that open up a flood gate._

_**Your telling me he didn't stop until he fell asleep an hour later.**_

_Yeah and by then you wouldn't let me leave._

_**There was no way I would allow him to be left alone in his vulnerable state.**_

Renji is shacking his head smiling a little when he heres an explosion. He rushes from his room to investigate.

* * *

**Siri: Okay I have a poll for my readers.**

**Myliciuos: It's about the next chapter.**

**Destiny: You get to decide if Renji and Sesshomaru duke it out or not and ...**

**Siri: Where should Yoh and InuYasha's "date"**

**Destiny: Should it be A) By a moonlit lake with fireflies flitting about...**

**Siri: B) In a meadow surrounded by beautiful flowers and butterflies or...**

**Myliciuos: C) A clearing in a forest nest to a hidden clear pool of water next to some sacred ruins with mystical lights floating around it.**

**Dark: Feh. Hopeless romantics.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think and what should happen in the next two chapters. Your answer paves the way to their future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha.**

**Warning: Rated for Yaoi goodness.**

**Siri: Sorry for the late update I was tallying the points.**

**Destiny: And it's a landslide to let Renji and Sesshomaru duke it out.**

**Dark: Yes! Bloodshed time!**

**Myliciuos: Ignore him. The polls for Yoh's and InuYasha's "date" is still open. So quick pick a place right now its a tie between the meadow with fireflies and the ruins with the waterfall and the mystic lights.**

**Siri: So hurry up and vote.**

**Destiny: Yes, each place has there own unique events.**

**Myliciuos: So hurry up and vote for th one you want!**

**Battle between the elders**

Sesshomaru and Renji rushed to the entrance way in time to see their unconciuos brothers be brought in to Taisho's study and Dark close the door. They immediately went to the door but were not allowed in fortunately they could still here what was being said.

Apparently the siblings had fought over being mates and were now injured. How bad the two elder brothers could not tell. They heard someone coming to the door and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping as it was beneath them, they quickly retreated. They ended up in the garden.

"I know that mutt is behind this he should be punished for harming Yoh!" Renji snarled his youki now having taken completely over.

"Don't blame this on InuYasha. It's obviously that idiotic brother of yours." Sesshomaru snarled back his youki also having taken over.

"How could it be Renji's fault. He most likely was trying to become friends with InuYasha when your vile little brother attacked him.

Sesshomaru grabbed Renji by the throat. "Take that back." his youki hissed dangerously. Insulting his hanyou was one thing Sesshomaru's youki would not take. Even if Sesshomaru's youki had not taken over he himself would of exacted punishment on the demon or human who would insult his family like that.

Renji growled and clawed at the other demons pale arm drawing blood. When that didn't work he sent a swift kick to Sesshomaru's stomach. When the grip on his throat loosened at impact Renji wrenched himself free. He back flipped and landed on fours before charging the white demon, claws glowing a sickly red.

Sesshomaru's youki smirked and grabbed the wrist, using the Renji's momentum against him he threw him into the nearest wall.

(Okay just so you know this whole fight is going to be fought with their youki not as themselves.)

Renji's charged Sesshomaru aiming to punch the youki in the face. Sesshomaru seeing this braced himself to block the punch. Renji's youki smirked this time and switched his attack to a round house kick to the side that sent Sesshomaru's feet skidding across the dirt. This time Sesshomaru attacked drawing out the venom in his claws.

The ground hissed as a few drops of it fell to the earth when he raced forward aiming for Renji's heart. He dodged in time for it to miss his heart but he still got grazed on the shoulder by the claws. He hissed in pain as he grabbed the three sizzling claw marks on his shoulder. "You will pay for that three fold."

Renji narrowed his eyes as his face elongated and grew into a furry black muzzle. His body grew longer and sprouted shaggy black hair all over his body. Soon a fully formed dog demon stood before Sesshomaru.

"Fool." Sesshomaru growled as he to transformed. Before he was fully changed Renji lunged at Sesshomaru. The white dog dodged and leapt into the sky to avoid any destruction to his fathers manner. Snarling the black dog demon followed him, jumping for his throat. Sessomaru dodged again and took a swipe at the other. Renji dodged and attacked again his fangs glowing red before the pierced Sesshomaru's right front paw. Sesshomaru howled in pain before shacking his leg savagely making Renji let go.

The black do licked it's fangs clean of the others blood before going in again. Sesshomaru swatted him away before jumping on to Renji's back his venom fangs biting into the scruff of his opponents neck. This time it was Renji's howl that filled the air.

Before either could do anything else their fathers appeared angrily before both fully transformed themselves. Taisho grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him to the ground effectively knocking him out likewise was done to Renji.

Releasing their transformation Taisho and his friend picked their now unconciuos sons up and brought them to their rooms to sleep of the others poison.

In the study InuYasha and Yoh were just beginning to stir when they heard Renji's howl and then a great shacking of the ground. Yoh sat bolt right up. "Thats Renji!" he gasped.

InuYasha glanced worriedly at his friend. Yoh was now pale most likely due to the howl of pain coming from his adapted brother. A few minutes later later Taisho and Shadow came into the study. Yoh jumped up and ran to his adaptive father. "That was Renji a few minutes ago. What happened? Is he all right?" Yoh said worriedly.

"Yoh, he is fine he is resting off the poison in his room. It seems he and Sesshomaru got into it for some reason and they poisoned each other." Shadow explained.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha and Yoh exclaimed together.

Before their fathers could say anything else they each raced off to their respective brothers room.

Yoh quietly entered his brothers to see him sleeping peacefully though a fiaint scent of sweat did permit the room. As softly as he could Yoh climbed onto the bed and lay down beside the sick demon. As he listened to the slightly raspy sound of Renji's breathing he fell asleep and subconsciously curled into his brothers side. Renji turned in his sleep to accommodate the others body and wrapped an arm around it to bring the warmth closer.

InuYasha slipped through his brothers door not wanting to wake him. It would anger Sesshomaru to find InuYasha in his room. He went and kneeled beside Sesshomaru as he slept quietly. InuYasha stared at his brothers restful face as he laid his head on his arm and curled his knees into his chest. With out him realizing it his eyes closed and he soon fell into a troubled sleep. He whimpered slightly at the onslaught of a dead Sesshomaru filled his mind. They were soon soothed when he felt somebody wrap their arms around him and soft purr like growl reached his ears. InuYasha quieted in his sleep and turned over snuggling deeper into the soothing warmth even as the arms tightened around his waist protectively.

**Siri: Hehe. Done.**

**Destiny Myliciuos: Awwww. So cute!**

**Dark: Damn! You even ruin the good things with all this fluffiness. Excuse me while I o gag quietly.**

**Siri: Wait Dark you promised you'd ask!**

**Dark: Feh. Fine I'll do it. Apparently she's looking for a certain fanfiction. She can't remember where she read it at or what its called. This is basically what happens in it though**

**Sesshomaru goes into heat and his youki takes over. his youki rapes InuYasha and then just leaves the hanyou. later it is found out that inu is now pregnant. Sesshomaru having no clue what he's done goes about his business but his youki is feeling guilty and tries to show Sesshomaru what it has done through dreams. he first thinks of them as just that dreams but realizes that they are memories later. hes in his study (i think) when myoga comes to tell him InuYasha is pregnant. Sesshomaru knows they are his kids and goes to see InuYasha but doesn't immediately go into kaedes hut. once he enters he sees InuYasha in dog form with three or four pups. InuYasha thinking Sesshomaru is there to kill the kids. gets up and stands in front of them.**

**Siri: Yes. I can't really remember what happens after that but if you know the fanfiction can you please tell me so I can read it again. I found this story to be quite enjoyable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. So don't sue me for my writings.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemony goodness in later chapters.**

**Siri: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this.**

**Dark: Dumby here got herself grounded.**

**Destiny: So if anyone asks…**

**Siri: This is school work I'm doing.**

**The Date**

Sesshomaru slowly woke up to the scent of forest and earth though he didn't open his eyes. Why should he? Sesshomaru was comfortable, warm, and at ease. He shifted a little bringing the smaller body closer to his own and buried his nose into the soft hair, breathing deeply of the soothing scent.

**Wait, Body?** Sesshomaru snapped his golden eyes open to silver white hair like his own.

_**Mmm. A demon could get used to this.**_

Ignoring his groggy youki, Sesshomaru slowly sat up so as not to wake the pup. InuYasha was curled on his side, his white hair splayed out around his head like a halo. InuYasha whimpered a little at the loss of his heat source.

_**What are you doing? Lay our ass back down so we can cuddle with our mate!**_

Sesshomaru raised a mental eyebrow _"Our mate?"_

_**Yes, our mate. I refuse to let that other half-breed to lay one finger on MY InuYasha?**_

The noble demon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a migraine coming on. This was why he chose to ignore his youki half the time. At that moment the pup beside him stirred. Sesshomaru turned his head in time to see InuYasha blink amber eyes open, his face flushed with sleep.

_**Aw. So cute lets pounce him.**_

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his youki yet again in favor of just staring at the angel layed out beside. InuYasha noticed his brothers aniki's stare and shifted nervously under it. It was a moment before his brother spoke.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my room? More precisely my bed?" He asked in his normal cold voice.

_**Who cares! We're alone and he's willingly in our bed. I say lets take advantage of this.**_

The pup in question blushed crimson at the question. **Damn it. I must have fallen asleep. **"I… I came in to check on you an… and I must have fallen asleep." He stuttered, not able to look the elder demon in the eye.

_**YES! He was worried about us!**_

_So?_

_**So? SO? It means he loves us and that means there's reason to celebrate!**_

_No. It means he cares about our well being, it doesn't mean he loves us._

_**You're a fucking spoil sport.**_

InuYasha became more nervous as Sesshomaru remained silent and started to tremble a little. **He must be pissed at me for entering his chambers without his permission.**

_Hmm. You smell that?_

_**He's scared. I don't want him to be afraid. This is your fault fix it!**_

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his otouto. There was indeed a scent of fear clinging lightly to his brother and he seemed to be trembling. He brought his hand up and reached for InuYasha who winced slightly when he saw this. To his surprise the elegant but deadly hand, did not harm him, instead Sesshomaru caressed his cheek. He snapped his head up to stare in shock at his brother who was actually smiling softly.

**Fuck I must be dead. Sesshy never smiles.**

Before the pup had time to react Sesshomaru dipped his head and lightly kissed him. Slowly, as if in a dream, InuYasha responded, putting more pressure on the others lips. Sesshomaru's hand slid to the nape of his neck while the other arm went around his waist.

The elder youki let loose a growl and pulled the smaller body flush against his. He nipped the pups bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. InuYasha whimpered as he parted his corral lips to the questing intruder. Sesshomaru lost no time in thrusting inside the warm cavern and tasted the essence that was purely InuYasha. Growling harshly he roughly pushed the pup to the bed and stared hungrily at the flushed and panting hanyou, his raging hard on gave a twitch of anticipation.

_**Fuck! Lets pound him into the bed already!**_

Frustrated, Sesshomaru slammed his mouth against InuYasha's and ground his hips into his otouto's.

"Nng." InuYasha moaned "Sess… Sesshomaru"

"Mine." Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled back to admire his handiwork continuing to leisurely grind himself into InuYasha. Reaching to take the haori off that was hiding the delectable body from his view he was interrupted by knocking on his door. Very loud knocking. Very loud, annoying knocking. Very loud annoying, and precipitant knocking.

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru called as his eyes flashed red from anger though his voice didn't show it.

"My lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to disturb you but your father wishes to speak with Prince InuYasha immediately." Jacken groveled through the door.

**Damn it. Couldn't this have waited!**

Snarling to himself he reluctantly got off of the pup. "Go." he growled.

Thinking he had angered his brother somehow the hanyou scrambled to the door before opening it he turned slightly. "Sesshomaru?"

"Leave at once hanyou!" He snapped.

Startled and hurt by the unexpected he left to see what his father wanted.

_**Don't take your anger out on him!**_

_He'll get over it._

_**You've most likely lost any chance for us to be with him.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Are you fucking kidding me!? Think about what you said to him!**_

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widen slightly as realization hit him. He punched his pillow in anger "FUCK!"

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

InuYasha stared at his father like he had grown another head. "You want me to take Yoh on a picnic?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." His tone was one of finality leaving no room for argument.

The hanyous ears drooped and his shoulders sagged in defeat, he wasn't up for an argument. "Fine."

"That's my boy." InuTaisho smiled. **That was to easy. What happened between him and Sesshomaru?**

InuYasha exited his fathers study and asked one of the servants to have a picnic basket for two made. Having done that he went in search for his mate to be. He found the dark hanyou playing with Renji in one of the gardens. InuYasha stopped and smiled albeit a little sadly wishing he and Sesshomaru could be like that.

In the garden Yoh had come up behind Renji and pushed him down before sprinting off in the opposite direction. Renji pushed himself up and laughing merrily chased after the errant Yoh. Before he had gotten anywhere Yoh felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a hard chest. He felt his feet leave the ground as Renji lifted him up and spun him around.

"Renji!" He laughed "Let me go!"

"Okay" Renji let him go mid spin and down tumbled the dark hanyou. The older demon smiled evilly before pouncing on the unsuspecting hanyou and straddled his waist. Yoh let out a breath as the weight settled on him when he tried to get back up. The demon above him started to tickle him mercilessly.

"Un…Uncle." Yoh gasped out not long afterwards.

Renji nearly collapsed but managed to catch himself, his hands on either side of Yoh's head. The young pup opened his deep violet eyes to be surprised by the proximity of the smoky grey ones. His breath hitched softly as Renji lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against Yoh's own. When he felt no resistance he applied more pressure making his adoptive brother gasp in surprise. Taking this as an invitation he delved inside coaxing Yoh into a response.

InuYasha blushed a vibrant red in embarrassment yet at the same time felt guilty about intruding on such a private and intimate moment. At that second he whipped his head up and narrowed his eyes, looking down the hallway he had just come from. His father was coming and he didn't want InuTaisho to find out about this, so walking about midway back the way he came from,

"Yoh, are you there?" He called as he turned back around.

Renji quickly got off of Yoh and hurried to make them both look like nothing had happened.

_**Grr. We finally had Yoh right where we wanted him and this fucker has to interrupt. Lets kill him already.**_

"What do you need InuYasha?" Yoh asked in a calmer manner as said hanyou walked into the garden.

"My father thought it would be a good idea to go on a picnic together." Yoh noticed that InuYasha tried not to make a face as he said this.

Stifling his own laughter he asked "When do we leave?"

_**What! That mangy mutt is going to be alone with our mate? That is unacceptable!**_

_Calm down. We need to find a way to break this up without bloodshed._

While he was struggling to control his enraged youki InuTaisho had come into the garden, smirking a little when he noticed Renji's plight. Schooling his face, he walked over to the two hanyou's.

"Well have you decided where to have the picnic, young ones?" He asked while holding in his glee as the incensed demons eyes flashed red before turning to their usual shade of smoky grey.

"Yes, and no I won't tell you where." Said to both Yoh and his father. Taisho raised his eyebrow but didn't comment and walked off. InuYasha and Yoh walked away as well, heading toward the entrance hall leaving behind an incensed demon.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

InuYasha had said that horses couldn't go where they were going so right now both hanyou's were walking through a peaceful forest.

"So where exactly are we going?" Yoh asked.

"To my secret hideout." was the reply "When ever I want to get away from it all I go there"

"If it's your secret why show me?" Curious violet eyes watched the white hanyou.

"Because we won't have to worry about our idiotic fathers or any one else spying on us." InuYasha snorted.

Yoh shook his head as they continued walking until they reached a cliff wall heavily covered in thick vines and moss. Both hanyou's dog ears twisted a little as a faint sound of rumbling was heard and the cliff opened up into a clearing.

The dark hanyou followed his friend inside, looking around in interest. The clearing was bright not only from sunlight but as well as small glowing orbs floating all around. The sound of falling water reached his ears, making them twitch in the direction of the sound. Turning his head slightly Yoh saw a small pool next to a cliff with a waterfall feeding into the pool. Not far from the pool were vine covered ruins with pale stone showing between leaves and moss.

"What is this place?" Yoh asked softly as if afraid any loud noises might break the tranquility of the place.

"I think it used to be some type of temple but now it's my haven." InuYasha explained as he placed the basket on a moss covered stone and sat himself down on the ground. Leaning back he watched the clouds go by, both were content to just take the noise of the ruins and the peacefulness for awhile.

"So what was that in the garden?" InuYasha asked. Yoh bolted up staring wide eyed at his friend. "You saw that?!" His face turned an interesting shade of red before going pale.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone." the light hanyou laughed "If I wanted to get you in trouble I would have allowed my father to walk in on you two."

Relief flooded through Yoh as he stared at his friend. It was then that he noticed that InuYasha looked a little sad. Cocking his head to the side he asked "What's wrong?"

InuYasha quickly averted his eyes to the pool, staring intently at it. "Nothing."

"Here's a more accurate question. Want to tell me about it?" Yoh sighed.

InuYasha hesitated a bit before haltingly telling Yoh what had happened with his half-brother Sesshomaru. "When he called me hanyou it hurt me a lot more than when someone else says it." The white hanyou was doing his best not to cry.

"Maybe… maybe he wasn't mad at you per say." Yoh said trying to make his friend feel better. He then giggled at a sudden thought. "Maybe he was angry at the fact that he couldn't finish what he started."

"That got a laugh out of InuYasha. "The great Sesshomaru having feelings for me. Like that will ever happen. Hell has a better chance of freezing over."

Yoh stood up and tried to imitate Sesshomaru. "My name is Sesshomaru. I like acting like a cold hearted asshole. I hate ningens. They are weaklings not worthy of my time. Even though I hate ningens. I have a soft spot for my half-brother."

At this point InuYasha was on the ground laughing his ass off and holding his sides. He was able to calm down enough to stand and say "What about you?" He then shifted his voice and stood leaning to the side a bit, arms crossed over his chest. "My name is Renji. I usually act like a stoic bastard to everyone except Yoh. I am over protective and will not let anyone near him."

It was Yoh's turn to laugh his ass off at the impression. From that point both talked happily and ate their lunch. There was no need to say anything out loud. They already knew there could be nothing between them but friendship. The two hanyous had already found the ones they loved and wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. Even if said demons didn't know it or maybe not like them like that. As the hidden door closed behind them as they left the didn't notice the person watching them from the shadows of the ruins with a thoughtful look.

**Siri: Alright done.**

**Dark: I think this is your longest chapter yet.**

**Destiny: I agree.**

**Siri: Thank you and don't forget. Review and if anyone asks this is school work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha just the OC chararecters.**

**Warning: rated for language and lemons in later chapters**

**Siri: ****Sorry for the way late update but i've been away to ait training good news is I finished the whole story so i'll update as fast as I can after typing them and then let my readiner choose my next project from a list. Kay.**

**.......................................................................................................**

Renji and Sesshomaru both stormed into Taisho's study angry as hell. They would rather be looking for the wayward hanyou's and spy on their so called "date" but they were summoned by their fathers before they even made it out the front door.

Taisho glanced up from the parchment he was clutching in his clawed hand. "InuYasha and Yoh have been kidnapped."

Both demons growled.

_Someone would dare touch what is mine!_ Sesshomaru thought

_Whoever did this will pay very slowly and as painfully as possible. _Renji thought.

Barely restrained youki energy permited the room. Renji's and Sesshomaru's eyes violently switching from smokey grey and gold to blood red.

"We already got a letter from the kidnappers." Dark growledas he handed the paper over to them to read.

Dear Sesshomaru and Renji

We have taken what you hold dear. To get what we have taken back you must fight us. If you lose the two hanyous will be oursto do with as we wish. To accept these fights Renji must go to Mirror Lake. Sesshomaru to the oldest tree, both deep with in the forest. We will be there with Yoh and InuYasha. The question is will you?

The Watchers

Sesshomaru crushed the letter in his handand threw it into the fire. Flames just began to lick hungrily at it and the two demons were already out the door. Taisho sat down heavily thinking back to the hour before when they had received the letter.

_**Flashback**_

Taisho and Shadow were in Taisho's private garden sitting in front of pink and white roses. Taisho watched the two roses bushes without really seeing them. "Do you think they would approve?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Shadow knew he was talking about his late mates, Nadeshiko and Izayo, since he was looking at the roses. White for Izayo and pink for Izayo.

Taisho looked at the other lord skeptically. "You're not worried about what Yoh's parents might think?"

"I like to think that they would approve. So stop worrying." Shadow patted the white dog demons shoulder just as a servant came in and handed Taisho the letter. As he read the parchment his face paled before he stood growling.

_**End Flashback**_

Taisho sat down heavily and sighed, head in hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Shadow sat on the side of the desk. "Some good might come of this situation yet."

Taisho snarled at the other demon, golden eyes flashing red as he slammed a clenched fist on the desk cracking it. "This is not just a situation! My son has been kidnapped!"

Shadow just sat calmly and stared at Taisho. "And one I consider a son has been taken as well but I have in Renji just like you should have Faith in Sesshomaru."

"I do it's just..." Taisho sighed once more as Shadow nodded his head in understanding.

InuYasha and Yoh quickly walked down the hidden path to the mainone when InuYasha stopped and swiveled his ears like he heard something.

Yoh stopped and looked back at him. "Whats the matter?"

The white hanyou shrugged "Thought I heard something." As he took another step there was a rustling sound followed by a resounding crack. Yoh looked with startled eyes as blood started to mat his friends hair.

"InuYasha!" Yoh cried out about to go to his unconciuos friend when he heard a snap behind him. Swinging around he felt a pressure at the base of his neck and then all was black..

"Was that trap really necessary?" A woman asked as she stepped out from behind a tree. She had silver-white hair and golden eyes set in to a delicate face. On her porcelian white skin were magenta demon stripes and a magenta crescent moon on her forhead. She was wearing as a white silk kimono with pink sakura blossem design, around her waist was a pale pink sash.

"Not really." The manwho knocked out Yoh said . "It's just more fun this way." The man had midnight black hair and amber eyes set in a tanned face. This demon was wearing a dark blue hakama with a matching haiori. There were two swords attached to his left side. One with a dark red hilt and sheath the other a dark storm grey.

"Fine but you have to deal with the cosequenses of harming him." The demoness stated as she released InuYasha, catching him before he even reached the ground. The male just shrugged as he cradled the dark hanyou to his chest as they walked away.

* * *

**Really don't care about spelling right now just care about updating. So sue me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. Though I would love to.**

**Warning: Rated for gore and lemony goodness.**

**Dark: (Snort)**

**Siri: What?**

**Dark: Nothing.**

**Siri: Uh-huh, for those of you who like twilight harry potter crossover I have a community for it.**

**Destiny: SO if you check it out and see that you know of some stories that are not on it please tell us.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's fight**

Sesshomaru raced through the forest toward the oldest which also happened to be the tallest tree in the forest. As he came toward it he snarled in anger at the sight before him. There wrapped to the tree was InuYasha. The thorned vines writhed slightly against the tree as the white hanyou moaned and moved slightly but didn't wake.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru called as he ran forward.

Before he even reached the still form more vines burst forth from the ground right in his path. He launched himself backwards snarling in frustration.

"Hahahahaha. Come now Sesshomaru you do not think it will be that easy to get him do you?" A female voice laughed.

From behind the large vine wrapped tree with InuYasha stepped what could be a female version of Sesshomaru. She had long silver hair to her midback and more pink than red colored stripes on her face in the center of her forehead was a magenta crescent moon. She was wearing a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hello Sesshomaru dear." She replied "It has been awhile."

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you take InuYasha?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

"Now is that anyway to greet the mother whose only looking out for her precious pup?" She said sweetly.

As she said this InuYasha gave a groan and golden eyes fluttered open slowly, nose twitching slightly. "A…aniki?"

"Otouto. Just hold on. Everything will be alright." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha stared at him for a second before nodding his head slightly. "Hai."

"How sickening" Haruko sneered "A powerful demon brought low by a mere hanyou."

"Leave Yasha out of this if you have a problem with me, okaa-san." Sesshomaru said in a neutral tone.

"I never said I had a problem with you, pup."She smiled sweetly. "It's this disgusting half-breed that I have a problem with." Her serene smile morphed into a snarl. "He has become an obstacle for you and as such he shall be removed. Permanently."

The female dog demon snapped her fingers and the green thorn vines started to tighten around the tree and in consequence InuYasha. The white dog demon gritted his teeth as the pressure against his body became more pronounced. He finally let out a strangled yell that became gargled at the end as the pressure became too much and broke some ribs, one having pierced his lung.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru called out as he ran forward dodging the deadly vines that shot out of the ground to impede his path to his half brother. Snarling he raced forward and swiped through the deadly vines that were crushing the precious hanyou.

The full blooded dog demon caught the other as he began to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru gently laid the hanyou out cradling InuYasha's head in his lap. "InuYasha?"

The aforementioned demon gave a weak bloody cough but gave no other sign of life. As gently as he could he laid his brother's head down and wrapped him in his moko-moko. He slowly stood up and faced his once mother.

"Aw. Is wittle Sessy-poo gonna cwy now." Haruko taunted. (A/N: Yes, people the baby talk is intentional.)

"You BITCH!" Sesshomaru snarled as he rushed forward his claws turning a vivid green on one hand , intent on ripping the female demons throat out, okaa-san or not. The pink demon leaped back clearly startled at ferocity of which her son was showing all because of some stupid half-breed.

"Now if you could only show this amount of determination in finding a proper mate, my dear son." She said side steping another swipe of poisoned claws from Sesshomaru. "Then everything would be just peachy."

Sesshomaru snarled "InuYasha is more than enough as a proper mate for me. He does not try to impress nor does he simper or cower away. InuYasha acts like himself around me and my youki accepts him."

"But what about power, baka no hito. How can mere dirty half-breed even have a chance at standing against someone of your caliber?" She hissed as she whipped out a vine whip and snapped it at the other.

"InuYasha is far more powerful than the bitches who strut themselves in front of me." Sesshomaru leaped back from the whip as it snapped at him. He was no idiot he could smell powerful poison on it. True it would have no effect on him but it could still hinder him if it got within his blood.

"Please, a fowl hanyou like him have more power than a full demon. Don't make me laugh." She sneered as she gestured her right arm and more vines shot out of the dirt around her son rushing to impale him. "Besides he is nothing but a mutt. A being with tainted mortal blood."

Sesshomaru jumped away as he snapped his left hand forward, slicing through more of the vines as the appeared with his summoned poison whip. "That maybe so but his demon blood is that of our family and his mother was that of royalty and a miko of the highest quality." Sesshomaru smirked. "The said can't be said about you."

Enraged the pink demon ran at Sesshomaru claws at the ready and vines bursting from the ground to attack the male demon. Sesshomaru quickly maneuvered to be behind Haruko. "Wasn't it you okaa-san who once told me to not let anger cloud my mind in battle." He whispered.

Haruko whipped around startled only to feel poisoned claws slice through her bell then neck. The bloody corpse fell to the ground, claw marks fizzing and hissing from the deadly poison. Snorting at how easily his mother had fallen for the taunt he turned to the reason for the whole fight in the first place, InuYasha.

Gathering his brother still wrapped in his moko-moko into his arms, he stilled as the light hanyou shifted and opened bleary eyes. "Aniki?" he whispered.

"Hai. I'm here, otouto." Sesshomaru nuzzled him.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you are alright." Sesshomaru said.

"But why? I thought you hated me?" InuYasha turned his head away so his brother could not see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes but that did not mean Sesshomaru could not smell them.

"InuYasha? InuYasha look at me." Sesshomaru demanded "Do not ever think that. I might have not liked you at first but you are my otouto and….. my precious mate."

"InuYasha looked at him with wide eyes than tentatively he leaned up from the arms he kissed Sesshomaru before he nuzzled beneath his chin and relaxed back into the strong arms. The older demon growled approvingly and tenderly kissed the younger's forehead

Sesshomaru tensed as he heard slow clapping coming from behind him. Slowly he turned around, a growl rumbling from him and a tightening of his grip to find…..

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**Siri: Yes after days of writers block and indecision I have finally written one of the fights the way I want it to happen.**

**Destiny: Not to mention the cliff hanger.**

**Siri: Hey where would I get my kicks if I can't make good suspense?**

**Dark: By torturing us when you should be writing.**

**Siri: True besides I can't help it if I find it easier to write two stories at once instead of one at a time.**

**Please review,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really sorry for not updating this story but I have had writers block for this one. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: Rated for violence, language, and lemony goodness later on.**

** Chapter:**

** Renji"s Fight**

Renji snarled in anger as a sped through the forest uncaring of the wildlife and the few humans in it. His youki energy was running rampant around him, slicing at the vegetation that was impeding its progress of reaching his kidnapped mate.

With a final leap he landed into the clearing around the lake. Tilting his head he took a whiff of the air looking for the unique scent of Yoh's. He found it but it was really faint as if he was here and already gone or was being impeded. Scanning the lake area his eyes widened in surprise and horror. There in the water was Yoh, he was above the water frozen in a crystal like ice that glimmered with the light of the sun.

Renji rushed toward the ice summoning some fire to melt through it and rescue Yoh. A loud crash filled the air as the dog demon was thrust backwards when a large black tail came out and slammed into his abdomen. Quickly recovering he growled threateningly at the midnight black dog demon in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Renji growled.

The dog demon shook his head as if to say no before opening its maw and spewing forth a red tinted mist. As the mist spread the vegetation it touched turned black and crumbled to the ground as a fine ash. Stepping back as it neared him, Renji jumped up and over the other dog demon, give a twirl and landed behind it, still facing his foe. The red mist reached the edge pf the water but spread no further past it. It seems he made the right choice. Water seemed to neutrilize the hazardous mist as soon as the touched each other.

The other canines eyes glittered wickedly from an unknown emotion. With a low snarl it leaped forward as its claws started to glow a sickly pale red. In the back of his mind Renji realized he somehow recognized it but for now he could not place it. Right now though, he had more important issues to handle, like saving the only one good enough to be his mate. Stepping to the side he let the canine demon rush past him as Renji raked his own claws into its side, leaving deepbloody gashes in their wake.

The dog landed, slipping a little as the landing jarred its new wounds. The dog snarl barked at Renji before taking off once again this time it circled counterclockwise around its opponent that had been underestimated. As it gained speed the shadows that could be found on the lakes surface started to twist and turn like a nest of squirming snakes and coalesced into three solid forms of the dog.

Renji stared and swore softly "Fuck me"

All four dogs stood in a circle around him. Seemingly mocking him by somehow looking down their muzzle at him despite being only slightly smaller than him.

_Damn it all o hell this smug bastard is getting on my fucking nerves._

With an enraged snarl the humanoid dog demon hooked his clawed fingers, that glowed a sickly brackish red, and attacked the black dog to the left of. Before he could rend it to pieces though it faded from its spot . Startled he jumped back just as it rematerialezed and its jaws snapped shut where his throut used to be. Defensively he watched the other demons, making sure that he kept all four in his line of sight.

Suddenly the two large dogs on either side of him leapt forward, teeth bared and flashing menacingly. In the blink of an eye Renji moved to the left and grabbed the dog by its throat. Digging his claws into the soft, fragile throat he whirled around and threw the critically injured one into the other attacking dog. Both dogs yelped flying backwards and landing with a thump and a splash as they landed in the shallows of the lake. The demon on top vaporized, turning back into shadows as the other shakily got to its feet.

"Damn it, it wasn't the real one." Renji snarled in frustration

_**You fool instead of relying on your nose to discern the real one use your fucking eyes!**_

_Huh?_

_**Grr. Two of them are made of shadows**_

_Well duh._

_**Shut up and listen. If they are shadows themselves it stands to reason that they shouldn't cast a shadow.**_

_Oh._

Renji quickly scanned the water as he dodged from being impaled some shadow spikes. _There!_ Narrowing his eyes he focused on the only demon form with a shadow. Renji ran forward claws at the ready again glowing that sickly brackish red coloring. Leaping forward he rent the demons throat, bright red blood surging out from the gaping wound and splattering Renji's face with it. Renji himself gave a bloody cough as a previously unseen shadow spike dissipated from his stomach.

As he staggered toward Yoh the Chrystal like ice melted, before the hanyou could hit the ground Renji had Yoh safely in his arms as kneeled in the shallows of the lake.

"Yoh" He jostled the softly sleeping hanyou. "Yoh you need to wake up come on."

"Mm" Yohs eyes scrunched cutely before blinking open slowly revealing his brilliant eyes. "Renji?"

"Thank Kami you're alright. I was worried about you." Renji smiled softly as he gently kissed Yoh's forehead.

Yoh's eyes widened when and he sat up swiftly as he saw the bloody, jagged hole in the elders stomach. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Renji looked nonplussed. "You got kidnapped thats what happened and don't worry it will heal in a bit. I'm more worried about you."

Yoh's black puppy dog ears laid back on his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Renji chuckled. "You will never be trouble to me."

He put a clawed finger under Yoh's chin and softly kissed him. The hanyou moaned slightly and tilted his back more, the elder growled and swiftly pulled the other against his chest, nipping at the younger's lips. Yoh whimpered in submission and opened his mouth slightly. With no remorse Renji began to explore Yoh's mouth moaning in approval as Yoh hesitantly returned the favor. With a jerk both pulled away as they heard clapping and someone giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siri: Guess what I have an addiction.**

**Destiny:Don't worry its not that type of addiction.**

**Dark: It's a video game addiction.**

**Destiny: Hmm. A friend of hers calls it her second life.**

**Siri: Yep, the game is called Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.**

**Dark: Yeah, yeah. Less talkin more writing.**

**(A/n: Sorry uploaded wrong chapter. Here is the right one)**

**Chapter 10 :**

**The 'rent's Approval**

**

* * *

  
**

**With Sesshomaru and InuYasha**

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened slightly before narrowing, his lips pulling back in a snarl. Haruko was standing before him in all her pink glory. The deadly wounds he had inflicted to her throat and stomach. Sesshomaru gently set InuYasha on his feet and positioned himself protectively in front of the young one.

"Now, now. Seshy. There's no need to be protective of him. I will no longer harm the pup." Haruko smiled, humor flashing in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Well it might because this was just all a big ploy to finally get you two together aaaaaaannnnnnndddddd...." she drew out the and " maybe for my own amusement as well."

"InuYasha was hurt for your own amusement." Sesshomaru snarled his amber eyes starting to bleed red.

"And to get you to together." Haruko laughed nervously as Sesshomaru's youkai swirled around them gaining in strength.

Before Sesshomaru could do anything a ningen woman materialized between him and his mother. She had plaited raven hair and pale skin. Her violet eyes were set into a heart shaped face with blood red lips. She was wearing a plain white yukata that when light flashed across it you could see an intricate scale like design on it, He heard InuYasha inhale as he recognized the ningen as his own dead mother.

"Be that is it may there was no reason for you to harm my son." Izaiyo said to the female demon as she mock glared at her. She then turned to the two males, a radiant smile on her face as she opened her arms. "Well come give your mother a hug."

InuYasha rushed forward with a cry and flung himself at his mother. "Okaa-san!"

Izaiyo laughed as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh how I have missed you my little Yasha."

InuYasha snorted in amusement. "Not so little anymore."

She giggled as she pushed InuYasha away from her to give herself a proper look at him. "Let me get a look at you." As she looked him over she also healed the injuries he had received from the vines. "You have grown so much. I wish I had been there for you." Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"It was not your fault that you had died. It was the soldiers fault not yours never yours. Besides it was just your time." InuYasha said.

Izaiyo gave a wet laugh as she hugged him, Haruko stepped up silently beside them.

"Sesshomaru I never disapproved the fact that your youkai had chosen InuYasha in fact I am proud of the choice. InuYasha is everything you are not. He is kind and compassionate to everyone as where you are cold and indifferent to those not of family. He can be brash and headstrong where you are are calculative and logical. He is the answering fire to your ice. You two balance each other out making what was once half into a whole." Sesshomaru had an unreadable look on his face while InuYasha tilted his head to the side. Izaiyo giggled at the cute picture her son made. Haruko just snorted. "Yes your mother does know how to be romantic."

"Haruko." Izaiyo said.

"Yes, yes. I know we have to go." Haruko sighed. "It was great seeing you again my son. I am proud of who you have turned into. InuYasha it was great to finally meet the pup that Izaiyo was always talking about. I am glad that you are the chosen mate to my son."

"The same goes for you too Yasha. I will always be proud of you no matter what path you have taken in life I was always proud of you. Sesshomaru take care of my son. Treat him like the precious treasure he is or I will come back, Kami be damned, and haunt your every waking moment. No monk or priestess would be able to get rid of me." Izaiyo warned with one of those happy creepy smiles.

Sesshomaru nodded chills running down his spine \, though he would deny it till the day he died even then he would still deny it. He knew that Izaiyo would follow through with her threat. As the two woman faded into nothingness Izaiyo spoke up one lat time. "Tell your father that we said your welcome. He will understand it later."

InuYasha nodded his head as they disappeared to continue on into the afterlife. He then turned to his aniki. "Will you take me home now?"

The elder demon gave a small smile as he kissed Inu's forehead and gathered him up bridal style before leaving the area in the ball of bright white light.

**With Renji and Yoh**

Renji stared suspiciously at the unknown male dog demon and the female ningen His gaze was swiftly converted to Yoh when the hanyou gave a gasp of surprise. Yoh's face was pale as he stared at the two but his eyes were filled with love and longing. Yoh gave a nearly silent whimper of distress before launching himself at the two before launching himself at the other demon and human. Renji tried to stop him but his stomach wound decided to make itself known, wincing with the pain of movement.

The other demon laughed and caught the pup bringing him into a hug. He had long midnight black hair and amber eyes set into an angled face. He had blood red stripes on his face along with a star in the center of his forehead. He was wearing black armor with silver lining and a silver star in the center of the breast plate.

The female moved forward towards the two and wrapped her arms around both of them. She had tears coming from her deep violet eyes that were set into a soft, oval face with cherry red lips. Her dark chocolate brown hair was falling freely down her back nearly covering the black and silver dog demon on the back of her dark blue yukata.

The demon turned to Renji as stared in confusion at the scene before him. "Do not worry. We are the pups parents. I am and this is my mate Mizuki."

Renji still looked at them with distrust. "If you are his parents than why did you kidnap him? Besides his parents are dead."

"We might me dead but we have permission from Kami to be here." The woman named Mizuki said before she giggled. "And we are not the only ones. Izaiyo and Haruko are here as well. They are the ones who have InuYasha."

Renji looked at them with confusion. "Why did you guys take them in the first place?"

smirked "We wanted to see how much you wanted to mate with are sons. How well you would fight if the two ever found themselves in a situation like this before and to test your abilities as a dominant. It also provided us with some entertainment."

"Nice to know I can be of some use to you." Renji drawled sarcastically.

Yoh giggled from his place in his parents arms and looked up toward his father. "So does he meet your standards dad."

chuckled "Of course my little darkness. Most demons his age would have been brought low with such a wound to the stomach because it would have slowed them down enough for me to finish them off."

Yoh turned to smile happily at Renji glad that he was able to impress his father. Renji smiled softly at the joyful look on the little ones face. Mizuki giggled to herself as she saw the unconditional love reflected in Renji's smoky grey eyes as he stared at her son. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Now since we don't have long I am leaving you with a warning Renji. Do anything to harm my son I will make sure you will live to regret it if you even live. I'm sure my mate would have no qualms of killing you you himself.

Renji nodded nervously at them believing that they would go through with the threat. Mizuki smiled at him before turning to her son and kissing him on the forehead. Now remember Yoh me and your father will always love you and are always watching over you."

nodded. "Thats right my little darkness. We are proud of you no matter what."

Mizuki quickly went over to Renji "Now before we go I am going to heal this nasty wound on your stomach." She brought her small delicate hands over the wound and they started to glow a soft white. The large gaping wound started to close and before long it was gone not even leaving a scar.

Yoh walked over to Renji as Mizuki returned to her mates side. "Tell your father that he is welcome and the next time he decides to do something for his own entertainment there might be consequence's because the ones he are messing with might not be so understanding."

Renji nodded his head as the two souls faded out of existence. Yoh turned to him. "Lets go back to Taisho's castle." Renji nodded before shifting to his dog demon form and allowing the hanyou to climb onto his back before taking off.

* * *

**Siri: Next up is some good old lemony goodness. First up is Sesshomaru and InuYasha.**

**Destiny: Thats right people the reason it took so long to update is because Siri decided to finish the story in one go.**

**Dark: The rest of the chapters will be** **up tomorrow.**

**Siri: As well as a link to the picture I am drawing of Yoh and Renji.**

**Dark: So thanks for reading and see you tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Siri: Okay so I am a day late sorry.**

**Dark: Her family threw her a birthday party a day late.**

**Destiny: So she had no time to get to a computer to upload the chapters.**

**Siri: On the other hand I am now the proud owner of a PS3 with three games.**

**Dark: Fallen Angel Sacred 2**

**Destiny: Tony Hawk Project 8**

**Siri: And the most recent Soul Caliber IV.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11:**

**Sesshomaru's Mating**

Sesshomaru landed on his rooms balcony, InuYasha securely in his arms. He had decided he would for go the front door as it would cause an unwanted interruption in his plans. InuYasha looked at him in confusion as he walked inside towards his bed.

With a soft thump InuYasha landed in the center of the bed. His arms above his head crossed at the wrists, his white hair was splayed across the pillow, and his legs were slightly open. InuYasha blushed ears laying flat against his head as he gave a slight whimper to the possessive growl from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened to a molten gold as stare at the delicious sight before him. The submissive whimper from his soon to be mate going straight to his groin. Crawled onto the large bed a stacked on all fours toward his willing prey. InuYasha shivered in anticipation for what was to come as he watched the demon draw closer.

Sesshomaru settled himself over the pup, fitting his body perfectly to that of InuYasha. The pup allowed his legs to fall open, though he was scared on how fast they did so. Sesshomaru smirked as he nuzzled InuYasha's neck and gave a long lick across the pulse point before giving it a nip. The puppy whimpered baring his neck submissively to the alpha above him. Sesshomaru chuckled as he continued to trail licks and nips up the jaw line before crushing his lips to the other's.

InuYasha moaned as his aniki devoured his mouth. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss before lapping at the seam of the puppy's mouth. He was quickly granted entrance and swept his tongue into the warm cavern. This time it his turn to moan as he tasted the taste that was purely InuYasha. Chocolate and strawberries.

His hands had not been idle while he ravaged the submissive. His left hand held the puppy's arms where they were as the right one explored the body beneath him. With a growl he sat up straddling the hanyou's waist with a glare at the haori that was impeading is progress. InuYasha gave a panting laugh at the look on the older ones face, like the haori came from the deepest pits of hell itself.

Sesshomaru narrowed his molten amber eyes before he swiftly ripped the offending top off of InuYasha's torso and then proceeded to do the same to the pants. He stared hungrily at the lightly tanned and muscled body revealed to him. InuYasha let out another whimper as he felt like trail of fire followed where ever the others eyes roamed.

InuYasha rolled his hips his erection rubbing against Sesshomaru's clothed one. "Aniki you are to over dressed. Something needs to be done about that." he said as he bit back a moan as pleasure raced through his body. He would have removed his aniki's clothing himself but his arms were still trapped by Sesshomaru's

There was a groan of agreement from the alpha's as he hardened further. Letting go of InuYasha's wrist he was going to divest himself but InuYasha beet him to it by shredding the material and throwing them off of his body. InuYasha fairly drooled at the pale skin and and lithe body. Sesshomaru smirked at the young ones mesmerized face.

He smirk widened as he ground down. InuYasha fell back to the bed with a load moan as Sesshomaru continued to rock against him. The full demon leaned down and began to suck at the throat bared to him. He than proceeded to lick and suck his way down and across the collarbone stopping if a spot proved to be sensitive.

When he reached the dusky nipple he nipped at it gently before soothing it with his tongue and mouth. InuYasha moaned and arched his back into the hard body above his, urging on the treatment he was being given. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the hips forcing them back to the bed as he switched to the neglected nipple.

InuYasha whimpered in need as he was forced back to the bed. Despite the hands holding him down he still tried to move as that sinful tongue trailed down his abdomen to his navel where it swirled before dipping into it in mimicker y of the act they were about to do. He whined as he felt the tongue go further down.

Session didn't even pause as he licked the erection jutting out before him from base to the leaking tip. InuYasha groaned than whined as his tip was engulfed in a hot cavern. Sesshomaru wrapped his tongue around it at he slowly engulfed the erection. The puppy strained against the hands holding him to the bed.

Sesshomaru smirked as he hummed gently, sending vibrations down the staff and InuYasha into a frenzy. Sesshomaru's right hand gripped tighter as the left placed the pup's legs on his shoulders. InuYasha moaned as the sinful tongue began to trace small designs on his shaft. He felt Sesshomaru caress his left thigh and buttock.

He shivered as a claw was gently dragged down the middle of his back down to his crack and twirled around his opening. Sesshomaru paused as he relaxed his throat muscles so he could deep throat the other . With a cry InuYasha tried to arch again as he engulfed entirely. At that moment Sesshomaru slipped his finger into the tight heat. He growled as the muscles clenched around the digit.

"Pl....please, Aniki." InuYasha whined. In answer Sesshomaru hummed as he pulled back, his finger still plunging in and out. InuYasha was panting and moaning his hands had tangled themselves into the long silky silver strands of hair. He tensed as he was deep throated again and at a particularly hard suck he came with a howl.

Sesshomaru gulped it down pulling back licking his lips. He added a second finger as InuYasha came down from his high. As he stretched the hanyou for what was to come he stared at the delightedly debauched pup. InuYasha was panting heavily his body slicked with swept and was an arousing shade of red. His normally amber eyes were a molten gold hazy with lust and love as he stared at the other.

Sesshomaru swiftly bent down and kissed him roughly, nipping the pups lips even as he ravaged his mates mouth mapping the cavern thoroughly. InuYasha pulled back and gave a slight whimper of pain as Sesshomaru scissored the two fingers inside him. Sesshomaru nuzzled his throat as an apology. He knew it was necessary in order for it not to hurt more on the initial penetration.

Sesshomaru gave his neck another nuzzle before he suddenly curled his fingers inward causing InuYasha to arch as pleasure raced once again through his body. His once flaccid penis was instantly hard as Sesshomaru repeatedly hit that same spot as he scissored his fingers in and out. When he deemed InuYasha sufficiently prepared he slipped in the third finger.

InuYasha whined deep in his throat as the pain intermingled with the pleasure. Soon the pain was gone and only pleasure remained. Even that was replaced with a bone deep hunger for what he did not know but he had an idea. With a particularly brutal push against his prostate he snapped. "Aniki, please I need you!" He whined.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he slipped his fingers from InuYasha and spread his legs positioning himself between them. InuYasha thrust down in hopes of getting dome relief. This little act caused Sesshomaru to growl a warning at the sub, telling him who was in charge here. InuYasha bared his neck to the elder. Sesshomaru gently put his wait onto InuYasha before nipping the others adam apple for a reprimand and licked his way to the pulse point. He worried the spot between his teeth and soothed it with his tongue. As he did this he slowly pushed his way into the tight hole his fingers had been before. He gave low groan as his shaft was engulfed with in the heat and squeezed by the muscles.

Despite the distraction InuYasha still felt the sting of penetration. He whimpered softly and a few tears trailed down his cheeks as Sesshomaru was finally fully seated with in him. Sesshomaru pulled himself from the pups throat to lap at the tear tracks and kiss InuYasha softly. When it didn't feel so uncomfortable any more he gave an experimental thrust and moaned at the pleasure that followed.

Sesshomaru pulled back before plunging back in angling so as to hit the hanyou's pleasure spot. InuYasha's back arched against his as he cried out at the sensations racking his body. "Sess...Sesshomaru. More please!"

Sesshomaru grinned sinfully as he continued at his slow pace drawing out the pleasure they were both feeling. "Patience, my mate."

"Nnn." InuYasha groaned. "I can't I need you." He brought his legs around the others waist and squeezed.

Sesshomaru moaned and shuddered as he was squeezed. "Consequently neither can I."

With that he pulled out causing InuYasha to cry out at the loss. Sesshomaru flipped him on to his stomach pulling his ass into the air. InuYasha was now on his knees and elbows. When Sesshomaru thrust back in InuYasha threw his head back and gave a load moan. Sesshomaru growled as he gripped his mates sides tightly. With this position he was now deeper than before. His eyes became tinted with red.

He pulled back and slammed back in rocking the pup forward making him cry out. He continued at this rough pace. To far gone to be careful. His youki had taken over wanting to mark what was his. Wanting to make sure InuYasha knew who he belonged to.

InuYasha felt like he was on fire. His body was so hot but in a good way. The pleasure Sesshomaru was giving him was over whelming centering in hi lower abdomen. It felt like a coil was being tightened was just waiting to spring loose all it needed was a little more stimulation and InuYasha was not above begging for it.

"Onegai. Sesshomaru. I.. I'm so close. Please." He whined bowing his back and spreading his legs some more. Sesshomaru snarled bending forward and buried his fangs into the curve of the others neck where it met with the shoulder. InuYasha threw his head back and howled his completion as Sesshomaru quickened his pace franticly. Stilling he roughly pulled the smaller against him, going as deep as he could as he spilled his seed. InuYasha gave a weak moan as he felt his insides being coated with the others come.

Panting Sesshomaru with drew both his fangs and his now flaccid penis. He lay down next to the exhausted pup pulling the other against him and licking away what little blood came from his mating mark. InuYasha giggled as he nuzzled the others chest in thanks. Both fell into a restful sleep unknowing of the changes taking place.

* * *

**Siri: Kay here's this chapter.**

**Destiny: The last three should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. As she might not have time to get to the library because of school and work**

**Dark: In the mean time we have a fan fiction you guys should read. **

**Siri: Its a Harry Potter slash story. Harry is paired with an OMC creature.**

**Destiny: Thanks to his inheritance Harry finds out about Dumbledore's manipulations. With the help of two people he is able to escape and go to a knew school as another person where he meets new friends and gets into all sorts of trouble with out meaning too.**

**Dark: We highly recommend this fan fiction it is called Bloody Skies .**


	12. AN: Petition

**Siri: I know I promised not to put up another author's note.**

**Destiny: But this is important because some of our stories are on the line.**

**Dark: Like our most favored story by our fans The Mating Game.**

**Siri: So please help me and the other writers out.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
chaosthesith89  
DanteSparda894  
bellxross  
Zyber Elethone  
WizardsGirl  
Crescent Luna Moon**

**Lives-in-Fantasy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue.**

**Warning: Lemons, M-preg, BL**

**Siri: Just to let people know I will copy my stories to adultfanfiction . net as soon as I can.**

**Dark: Which means she has to remember her username and password first.**

**Destiny: *slaps Dark upside the head* That doesn't mean you have to tell them that.**

**Dark: Damn it all to hell women. Will you stop abusing me?**

**Desting: No. I hae to much fun doing it.**

**Dark: *points accusingly at Siri* You corrupted an angel?**

* * *

**Renji's Mating**

Renji ran through the forest, Yoh clinging tightly to his back. AS the wind whipped by them the dark hanyou buried his face into the others neck. Renji shivered as he felt his burden press his face into the crook of his neck, Yoh's soft breath fanning across his skin.

**Can we please go faster so we can claim his cute ass or better yet find a nice spot close by.**

_You are such a horn dog._

**Only when it comes to Yoh.**

Renji was about to chew out his inner youki when he nearly tripped as he felt a soft lap at his neck. The elder demon froze in shock before giving a low growl. Yoh gave a small yelp as he felt Renji yank him from his back and pushed against a tree. His whimper of pain, when his back was scraped against the bark off the tree, was swallowed by Renji.

Renji had one hand against the tree, the other was slowly caressing the younger's pale neck. Yoh moaned as he felt Renji nipped at his lower lip. The silver haired demon wasted no time in tangling his tounge with the others.

Gasping Yoh wrenched his head away causing Renji to growl softly before he attacked the exposed throat. Renji's hands ran up and down the smaller's sides before the right hand slipped into the yukata, slipping it off the hanyou's shoulder.

The hanyou's black dog ears lay flat against his due to the unfamiliar sensations running through him. It felt like his body was on fire that burned hotter where ever Renji's lips and hands trailed. He whimpered again and arched his body into the firm one before it. Yoh knew he was begging for something, hungering for it really, but for what he did not know.

"Re….Renji. I…I feel h…hot." He moaned at particularly rough nip to his throat.

Aforementioned demon pulled back from the delectable neck with one last nip and a smirk. "Do not worry Yoh. Just trust me to take care of you." Darkened smoky grey eyes leered at the flushed and panting half-demon.

Renji heard his demon howl in triumph as he felt Yoh fully relax as he tilted his head more to the side; submitting to the older and more powerful demon. The full demon's youki took over making his eyes bleed a dark red color.

It gave a feral smirk before lunging forward and burying it's fangs into the pale neck bared before it. Yoh screamed as he felt the pain from the claiming mark as well as the youki power that was being poured into the mark.

The demon slowly removed his fangs from the younger's neck, licking and nuzzling the mark as an apology for the pain. "**You are mine, now and forever! No one else can touch you or have you as I do!**" He squeezed his submissive around the waist in warning as he said this. The dark hanyou whimpered slightly at the possessive quality in his dominant's voice, unsure in what he wanted.

"**Say it! Say you belong to me and me alone!" **It snarled in anger and impatience that its chosen mate might be only his. That he might have lost his little one to some upstart half-breed mutt.

Yoh trembled whether in arousal or fear he could not tell. "I….I'm yours. Only yours." He whimpered helplessly as his body was completely covered by the other. He was pushed further against the tree trapping him between his mate's hard body and the tree's rough bark.

The elder gave a triumphant howl as he tore both their clothes off in its hurry to feel skin on skin contact. Yoh moaned as his mate kissed his way down his tender neck only stop and lap at his nipple. He actually yelped when his nipple was sucked into a hot cavern before being bit while his other was being pinched and twisted.

Renji's youki snarled as it felt small hand twist into its hair and then yanked on at a particularly vicious nip and pinch. He figured by the time he was done Yoh would know for sure who he belonged to and would never forget that fact. Because if there was one trait Renji and his inner youki shared, or any youki for that matter, was that they were both very possessive bastards that would kill anyone who even touched, whether it be friendly or not, what they considered theirs.

And make no mistake about that, Yoh was theirs. Theirs to hold, theirs to fuck, and theirs to protect. Theirs, theirs, theirs, theirs, theirs! They would kill anyone who said otherwise even their own father.(A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet at this point Renji and his inner youki merged somewhat at this point.)

The dark hanyou whimpered and moaned as he felt Renji grab him by his upper thighs and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Yoh out right howled in pleasure as something hot and wet surrounded his erection.

"Oh…ah…ah…hah…..Renji!" He panted out as the silver head bobbed up and down. Yoh arched trying to go deeper into his mate's mouth bit to avail. His mate only growled, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock, and dug his claws onto the others skin.

In retaliation Yoh tangled one hand into silver locks, the other was above head claws digging into the tree for purchase, and tried to shove his mates head down. This only caused Renji to growl more loudly putting power into it and harshly nipped his little one thigh in reprimand, annoyed that his submissive didn't heed the warning he had given him with his first attempt.

The younger demon relaxed and whimpered in apology to his mate. In response Renji nuzzled and lapped at the spot he had nipped before going back to what he was doing. The only difference this time was that he only went half way down the rest he left to his hand which he had freed by dropping one of Yoh's legs.

Yoh moaned and tangled his hand in Renji's hair again, this time carefully. His body was flushed with perspiration; chest heaving as he panted and moaned at the ecstasy that he was feeling. He felt as if there was a something in his stomach that was winding tighter and tighter till he could not take it anymore.

He needed….. he needed something. Something, he felt, that only Renji could give him. He was sobbing, crystal tear drops escaping from beneath closed eyelids.

"Renji….. Renji!...Please…. please….. Oh, Kami!... Please, Renji!" He half sobbed, half begged his mate. His head tilted back thrashing against the tree, one arm over his face the other still clutching silver locks of hair.

"Ah….Hah….. hah…. Aaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooh!" The hanyou howled in completion as he felt something shove its way into his asshole.

Renji almost purred as he felt his mate release down his throat. He made sure to swallow every last drop before releasing the flaccid cock from his mouth. He felt Yoh shift in discomfort as he added another finger.

Yoh grimaced in slight discomfort at the weird sensation of having fingers moving somewhere where they usually weren't at. It didn't last long though as he stiffened in surprise before he relaxed again and he gave a long low moan. His head fell to chest to stare with half-lidded, lust darkened violet eyes at Renji.

Renji smirked and glanced up with his own smoky grey and red eyes. "**Do you like that little one?"** Each word punctuated by prod to the younger demon's prostate.

Said half-demon could only moan and thrust back against those delightful fingers inside him the stinging sensation of the bark scraping across his only heightening the pleasure he was feeling. Renji moaned himself as he watched his debauched mate thrust himself onto his three scissoring fingers.

With another smirk Renji withdrew his fingers and carefully lowered the hanyou to the ground before turning him to face the tree. He had he Yoh brace himself against the tree and without warning he hilted himself. Yoh howled in pain and pleasure as Renji growled at the feeling of the tight warmth that gripped him.

He only waited a few seconds for Yoh to adjust to the intrusion before he began thrusting harshly. The growls, moans, and harsh, fast smacking sounds of flesh against were the only things that could be heard in the forest around them.

Yoh's black puppy ears flat against his head, head thrown back as he moaned in in pleasure. In an effort to get Renji deeper he arched his back causing his ass to stick out more. The older youki growled louder as he felt himself slide even deeper at this new angle. He dug his claws into the others hips sure to leave bruises and claws digging into the skin droplets of blood dewing beneath them.

The half-demon only moaned loader and thrust back with more force "More…please…..harder…..ah…..ah…please."

In reply Renji wrapped an arm around Yoh's chest and yanked him back against his chest, pulling him away from the tree. With snarl he shoved the other to the forest floor. Yoh, startled at this action, just managed to catch himself on his forearms. Without further ado the silver haired demon fell to his and impaled himself continuing with his fast and brutal pace.

The hanyou howled in pleasure as he felt the hard shaft inside him go even deeper, rubbing continuously over his pleasure spot. He bowed his head as the rough treat rocked his body, his forearms being scraped across aground. He paid no attention to the pain as he felt the coil of pleasure tighten more and more inside his belly.

With a whine he reached for his painfully hard prick that was dripping copious amounts of precum. Renji saw this and snarled as he smacked the hanyou's arm away leaving five shallow gashes on the appendage.

"**That is mine. You may only come by my cock and/or hand! Not by your hand and certainly not by anyone else's!" ** To prove his point the full demon slammed back into the hanyou's core hitting his prostate head on and wrapped a hand around the others shaft as he draped himself over his back. The grip on Yoh's erection was harsh and unyielding, the tugs staying in time with the equally harsh and unyielding thrusts of his dominant.

The double stimulation proved to be too much for the young half-demon and he came with another howl. Renji's howl joining his a few seconds later as he thrust himself as deep as he could inside Yoh and came, spraying himself into the others passage.

The sensation of his dominant mate cumming inside him triggered a second orgasm from the now wrung out submissive who could now only moan quietly. Renji Stayed slumped against Yoh until he was sure that he was no longer spurting cum. Subconsciously making sure that this would ensure a greater chance of impregnation.

With a tired sigh he pulled himself from his mate and slumped to the side. Smokey grey eyes no longer mixed with red, peeked over to the younger half-demon to see if he was okay after the rough mating. He smiled softly as he found a sleeping Yoh and caressed some hair out of the others face. Renji groaned slightly before getting up and looked for their cloths only to find that they had been shredded.

Miraculously though, his own yukata had the less damage to it so he decided to gently wrap the sleeping Yoh into it. Unmindful of his own nakedness now that his mate was fully covered, he ran back through the forest until he reached InuTaisho's manor. Without anyone being the wiser he managed to slip inside and back into his room.

* * *

**Siri: Okay how was that?**

**Destiny: I don't know if I should be disturbed or not. Renji never seemed like the violent type.**

**Dark: Dude he's a demon.**

**Destiny: So.**

**Dark: *smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand* All demons are possessive over what they consider theirs so they will get violent and extremely possessive if they think their chosen mate has someone else.**

**Destiny: Oooooooooh.**


End file.
